urbem marmoream: novissima
by NamelessSaint
Summary: Alice has returned to her Queen in Underland, and together they begin the long process of mending and getting on with their lives. What started out as a little ending to this series became something more.


Alice teetered between the real world and that of dreams, floating in an ethereal landscape of shifting images, both real and imagined. She felt the tug of wakefulness and resisted, preferring the warm embrace she knew she was in to the crisp morning air. She stretched and slowly opened her eyes. It was not early morning as she had thought, but close to mid-day, as the sun rose, if such things as the proper place of the sun meant anything in Underland.

_Underland…_

An involuntary gasp, as the previous night's memories washed over her. The bittersweet farewell with her sister, the fragile state of the Queen, tottering between madness and inconsolable grief—and her own desperate fight to find her way back to the only person she ever really…

She turned her head and watched the white woman sleeping next to her. Her cheeks were still tear-stained. But her face bore none of the grief or pain that she had witnessed the night before. She lay there, on her side, with Alice's left arm under her, supporting her delicate weight.

Alice watched, fascinated that a woman of such utter beauty and strength could desire nothing more than her own embrace. She, Alice Kingsleigh, an awkward girl from London, with nothing to offer a Queen, except her heart. The blonde swallowed as a few new tears fell down her pink cheeks, feeling that she did not deserve the loveliness beside her.

As if on cue, Mirana lifted her hand and wiped away her Champion's tears. "Do not cry, my sweet girl."

Alice reeled from the sweet endearment, and buried her face in Mirana's hair, her tears streaming. "I do not know how to stop."

The White Queen shifted her position to allow Alice to move closer. "Then it is all right, my love, for not all tears are a sorrow."

The blonde cried even harder, releasing the sins of her past, and new her joy as well. After awhile she quieted down, and the White Queen once again wiped her tears away. "I love you, Mirana. I know it now; I'm so in love with you that I may not survive it."

"Survive it?" Mirana tilted her head.

The White Queen lifted slightly and looked down at Alice, her eyes wide. Before long she collapsed next to her beloved as her riotous laughter filled the room. Her Champion, at first a little indignant, thought over her own words and began to laugh as well. Before long, both women were in complete hysterics.

Alice turned Mirana over and pinned her to the bed. "So, you think me amusing, my Queen?"

The White Queen lifted her hands and cupped her Champion's cheeks. "Only in an absolutely adorable way, Alice."

Alice grinned down at the Queen, and she let her full weight press Mirana down onto the bed. "How about now?"

Mirana's breath caught in her throat as her body began to react to the touch. She reached up and pulled Alice down into a kiss that ignited them both. The monarch pushed Alice's body up somewhat and began to unbutton her waistcoat. "Oh, Alice…"

The blonde woman groaned and worked frenetically to find the clasps on the White Queen's dress, all the while moaning into the older woman's mouth. When she could not find the clasps immediately, she began to rip at the material. "Help me…please…"

The monarch broke the kiss and pushed her Champion back. Her body followed Alice's into a sitting position and she pushed the waistcoat off of her and then frantically worked at the buttons to her Champion's shirt. Alice was not nearly as patient as her Queen, and her hands made quick work of the frail material Mirana wore. She freed the White Queen's breasts from their confines, and began to alternate kisses from one to the other, all the while tearing at Mirana's clothing.

Mirana easily removed the belt from her lover's trousers and quickly unzipped them, pushing them down to her lover's ankles. And Alice pushed her Queen back down again and pulled Mirana's remaining dress above her hips; she fell onto her and locked their hips together, and once again, began to move, causing the older woman to throw her head back onto the bed and cry out.

And the rest of day was spent in glorious union, as two weary and battered souls united as one in love, forever.

* * *

><p>The White Queen watched, with a content smile on her face, as her Champion ate the food before her, almost as if she hadn't eaten in days. "Alice, you have such a… voracious appetite."<p>

The blonde looked up from her meal. "Are you complaining, my Queen?"

Mirana smiled, as she easily recalled her Alice's insatiable behavior the previous day. "Not at all, my love."

"Good. Because if you did I would have to remind you…" Her words were cut off by the sound of rustling leaves.

McTwisp rounded a hedge and plopped into Mirana's private garden. "There you are, my Queen, I'm afraid that…" The rabbit stopped short and looked at Alice. "So, it is true, Alice, you have come back."

The White Queen put down her cup of tea, as she did not like the tone the rabbit displayed. "Nivens, is that anyway to greet our returning Champion?"

The rabbit lowered his ears. "I'm sorry, Queen Mirana, its just that I've prepared all the documents for when a Champion leaves, now I have to redo everything."

"Well, it is your job now, isn't it?"

Nivens adjusted his waistcoat. "Yes, it is, my Queen."

Alice offered the rabbit a lopsided grin. "It's nice to see you, too, McTwisp." She looked at Mirana, who only chuckled.

The White Queen turned to the rabbit. "Was there something else on your mind, Nivens?"

McTwisp produced a few documents from his waistcoat. "Yes, there are several requests that require your immediate attention, your Majesty. Tarrant wants to be admitted to the Hatter's Guild now that he has returned to stay, Thackery would like to become an official Cook of the Realm, and the Tweedles would like to adopt the Bandersnatch, as a pet. There are more if you'd like to hear them."

Alice glanced over to her Queen. "But, I ride the Bandersnatch."

"Does it mean that much to you, dear Alice? I could teach you how to ride a horse, or a unicorn if you'd like."

The young woman thought for a moment, then relented. "No, I guess not."

The White Queen smiled, and wove her hand into her Champion's. "Thank you, Alice." She turned to Nivens. "I think we can dispense with the rest of the afternoon, McTwisp, and return to business tomorrow. If you will excuse us."

McTwisp looked between the two, then nodded. "Your Majesty." He hopped away.

"Am I interfering with your schedule, my Queen?" Alice looked down to her hands.

"No, you are not. You are my number one priority now, Alice. I will not let anything come between us, not even my Kingdom."

This statement startled Alice. "But, I don't want to impede with your duties."

Now, it was Mirana's turn to look away. "Well, I was hoping that now that you've come back…well, maybe you could assist me with…everything."

"You know I'll do anything for you, Mirana. I'm just not sure what I can actually do to help you rule a Kingdom."

The White Queen smiled and sipped more tea. "Well, for starters, you will occupy my bed—excuse me, our bed—and continue to be my lover."

Alice grinned. "That I can do—and quite willingly, too, I assure you."

Mirana ducked her head. "I was wondering if you would be amiable to, perhaps, making an official announcement as to our relationship?"

"Do we need to?"

"No. But it would mean that neither of us is available to potential suitors, and my subjects would have to abide by that."

Alice smiled. "Then let's do it, officially."

The White Queen clasped her hands together. "Oh, that is wonderful! We will make an announcement today—an official proclamation declaring you as my legitimate Consort."

The young Champion rose to her feet and extended her hand to the White Queen, her palm facing down. "My Queen."

Mirana understood the gesture immediately and rose, as well, placing her own hand on top of Alice's. "My Champion."

* * *

><p>All of the White Queen's official advisors, Men of the Court, Ladies in Waiting, and other nobles from the lands in and around Underland gathered in the Throne Room, awaiting an official declaration from the Queen. There was murmuring and questioning amongst her court, and more than a few complaints from the outlying nobles, as official announcements from the Realm needed to be declared with more than a few hours advanced notice.<p>

The Great Doors to the Throne Room opened and all in attendance turned to find the White Queen at head of the procession; she was flanked on all sides by White Knights, and Alice stood to her right, standing slightly behind the Queen, wearing the Armor of Underland. Four Knights stood around her in a square position, holding enormous candles.

Mirana turned and gave Alice a quick smile and nod of reassurance before she proceeded to the Throne. The procession moved slowly, allowing for all in attendance to fully grasp the solemnity of the moment. When the Queen reached the Throne she turned and waited for her Knights to arrive and move to stand in back. The candleholders moved to stand immediately in back of Mirana's chair, and Alice stood to her Queen's right.

Mirana turned her head and nodded to Alice, who unsheathed the Vorpal sword and pointed it downward and away from her feet. There were a few in attendances that understood the meaning of that gesture, and a murmur arose in the Great Hall.

The White Queen took a step forward. "Citizens of Underland, my Loyal Subjects and Invited Guests. I stand before you today and invoke my right, under the Laws of Underland—and to fulfill the prophecy of the Oraculum—to take a Consort."

There was a brief silence before someone shouted. "We have the right to see and question this Consort!"

Alice stepped forward. "I am petitioning this Court to be the Queen's Consort." She turned and faced Mirana. "If she'll have me." The last comment meant only for her Queen.

"By what right do you claim our Queen? You aren't even from Underland!"

Alice turned to face her accuser, and found herself being confronted by Ecgwynn, her Majesty's lady in waiting. "I took up the Vorpal sword and championed Mirana of Marmoreal at Tulgey Wood!" Alice descended the stairs and took a few steps towards the other woman, her voice dangerously low. _"I slew the Jabberwock; my Vorpal blade went snicker-snack. I left it dead, and with its head , I went galumphing back!"_

The Throne Room erupted into a riotous applause as various people and members of the Court approached Alice and gave their congratulations and salutations.

Mirana visibly relaxed, and then held out her hand._ "And, has thou slain the Jabberwock? Come to my arms, my beamish boy! O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!"_

Alice looked to her and grinned, rushing up the stairs again only to kneel in front of her Queen. "Mirana of Marmoreal, will you accept my hand, and allow me the privilege of serving you for the rest of my days?" She placed the Vorpal sword at Mirana's feet.

The Queen stepped over the blade, as per the custom when accepting a Consort. She placed her hands on the blonde woman's shoulders. "I do humbly accept your courtship, my Champion."

Alice rose, and was only expected to return the Queen's embrace, but she threw caution to the wind, and followed her heart. She drew Mirana to her and kissed her soundly, on the mouth. At first, Mirana was stunned, but she soon returned her Consort's passion, and wound her arms around the young woman's neck. The Hall exploded again in applause and acceptance, and, finally, Marmoreal was a place where love could be found.

* * *

><p>"My Queen." Alice stood at the door to the bathing chamber, clothed only in a dressing gown, and watched as her Queen slowly removed her clothes. "You are beautiful."<p>

"So are you." Mirana removed her corset, and smiled sweetly at her Champion as she let it drop to the floor. As she bent to remove her stockings she turned slightly, revealing her breast.

Alice inhaled deeply. "Oh, two can play at this." She parted her robe slowly, and let it fall from her, only to pool at her feet.

The White Queen lowered her eyes, and dropped the last of her garments at Alice's feet. "So lovely." She took Alice's hand and led her into the warm pool of water. "Tell me, my warrior, are you mine?"

"Yes." Alice's voice strangled with emotion.

Mirana drew her Champion to her and reached under the water. "Forever?"

Her desperate voice choked out a sob. "Yes."

"Yes…"

* * *

><p>A few days later, Alice walked on the stone pathway to the Guilding Hall, a rather large hall on the lower end of Mirana's castle, buttressed on both sides by a sloping glade that ended at the small lake that lie between Marmoreal and the Coerulus Mountains beyond. The crisp morning air stung, causing her breath to halt in her throat. Wearing the armor of Marmoreal didn't help, either. It blocked the wind, but it also made her skin freeze.<p>

The young woman grasped the handles of the extremely heavy doors and tugged; they swung open slowly, releasing the warmth and aromas of the great hall within. A huge fireplace on the opposite wall burned brightly, its ornate brick stonework rising up two stories. Several rooms lined the two stories of the Hall, each belonging to a different trade association. People were everywhere, haggling in the foyer, carrying their wares to and fro, and carrying on the business of the realm. Alice found the Hatters Exchange on the first floor, and just as expected, found Tarrant in the room, along with Chessur.

Alice leaned on the doorframe, smiling. "Hello, Tarrant."

The hatter looked up from his sewing machine. "Ye late for ye dunning, Alice—naughty."

"Couldn't be helped. It seems a Champion's work is never done."

"A champion's work? Nay, a hatter's work is never done, especially when a glocky cat demands his own hat—and a mitting to go with it!"

Chessur yawned, and stretched out on the hatter's worktable. "Now, Tarrant, is that anyway to talk about your best friend."

"Ye are low on me list, you muck snipe."

Chessur ignored him. "Tea, love?"

Tarrant's head snapped up. "Look at me manners, should have thought that myself. Would you like some tea, Alice?"

"Yes, thank you." Alice sat at the hatter's table, near the cat.

Alice spooned a small portion of sugar in her tea. "So, are the kilts finished?"

The hatter sipped his tea. "Yes, they are. And I must say it's the finest work, most well done, square rigged, cant of togs…"

The blonde knew a rant was coming. "Hatter!"

Tarrant put down his tea. "Sorry… I'm fine. Now, what were we discussing?"

Chessur floated over the table. "I believe Alice was inquiring about her kilts."

Alice glanced at him, grateful for his cool composure. "Yes, I was wondering if my kilts are finished."

The hatter adjusted his hat, and leaned in closer to Alice. "Yes, they are, dear girl. Let's have a look."

Tarrant took Alice's hand and led her to the small back room. There were several racks of clothes and hats recently finished. "Here, I hope these meet with your satisfaction, Alice."

The young woman ran her hand down the finished product. Her knew tartan kilts reflected Mirana's official colors—white and gray—plus her own preferred blue. "Oh, these are lovely."

Tarrant's eyes closed as Alice stroked the fabric. He opened them and reached out, letting his hand run down the blonde's arm. "I'm glad you like them."

Alice gently removed the hatter's hand then held it between her own. She knew the man's gentle heart. "Thank you so much, Tarrant. Will you have these sent to the castle?"

He took a step closer to her. "Would you like me to…"

The young woman smiled and let go of his hand. "Whatever is best for you, my friend."

The hatter watched Alice go, a small frown on his confused face. "Friend…?" After a few moments, he turned to Chessur. "Get out of here, ye stinking skipper."

* * *

><p>Mirana wandered through her gardens, her usual entourage of ladies in waiting and men of the court following at a respectable distance. She stopped at her favorite weeping willow and touched it gently, only to frown. "My tree is not happy. I asked that special attention be paid it, did I not?"<p>

There was a moment of awkwardness before Aephelstan spoke up. "We have been, Your Majesty. But we have been met with some resistance."

The White Queen tilted her head and regarded the man. "Resistance?"

But before the man could speak again the Chessur cat appeared on Mirana's shoulder. "What is this nonsense, Mirana?"

The monarch waved away her entourage. "If you will excuse us." When they were gone she continued to walk. "What is it, Chess?"

The cat floated next to her. "In all seriousness, I'm worried over our dear hatter."

"Tarrant? But I thought he was doing well these days."

"Yes, as well a mad hatter can be. He harbors feelings for a certain Champion."

Mirana stopped. "I know." She glanced at Chessur before continuing. "I don't want to see him hurt."

"Neither do I. Perhaps a potion…"

"Out of the question."

"You practice the healing arts, my Queen. I was thinking you could help him." The cat turned onto his side and eyed his Queen.

Mirana stopped and placed a hand on another tree. "There are some things that I can't do. I cannot raise the dead to life and I cannot mend a broken heart, least of all my own."

"Your own?"

"Of course, do you think me so cruel and unmoving that I would not grieve the hatter's fate? It just as easily could have been me that Alice did not love."

Chessur's ears fell and he lowered his head. "No, I'm sorry, my Queen."

Mirana's features softened. "Its quite all right, Chess." She continued down the path with the cat in tow, lost in thought.

* * *

><p>The White Queen gently stroked Alice's hand as the two turned to each other and shared a kiss. The small party was a welcome relief from the large reception earlier in the Great Hall. Only their most intimate friends were in attendance—Tarrant, Nivens, Chessur, Mally, the Tweedles and few other close friends of Mirana.<p>

The White Queen opened the double doors that led out to the gardens. Alice placed her glass of wine on the fireplace mantle and took her Queens hand.

Mirana turned to the guests and smiled. "Thank you all for a lovely evening. But now I would like to spend some time with my Consort, alone."

The young woman smiled at their friends. "Yes, we appreciate everything." She turned away from the sad smile on Tarrant's face. She led her Queen outside. "I am troubled, my Queen." Once again, she extended her hand with the palm faced down.

The White Queen smiled at her before placing her own hand on top of Alice's. "Are you referring to Tarrant?"

"Yes, I am."

Mirana glanced over her shoulder and confirmed her suspicions. One of her younger ladies in waiting—Cynethryth—was constantly glancing at the Hatter, her look one of pure adoration. "He'll be all right."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am, dear Alice."

Alice briefly glanced at the older woman. "Where are we going, Mirana?"

"See those hills over there?" She shivered a little.

The young woman nodded, and then noticed the slight discomfort. "Are you cold?"

"Maybe just a little."

Underland's Champion removed the cloak from around her shoulders and gently wove it around her Queen. "There, much better now."

Mirana turned to Alice and kissed her. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

Alice could only grin. "Not in the last half hour."

"Well, behind those hills is the most lovely lake in all of Underland, and I have a small house right next to it. I thought we could spend a few days away from the world and just be with each other."

Alice stopped, her eyes reflecting all of her love. "I love you, Mirana. I love you more with each passing moment."

Her Queen chuckled. "I'm sure you do, and it is reciprocated dearly, my love."

Alice Kingsleigh took hold of her White Queen's hand and led her to that place of solitude, where the world would slip away and create a time and space just for the two of them, and their love could blossom. And the magical land known as Marmoreal sang with a harmony that was both new and welcomed—for the Queen was in love, and loved in return.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please review if you have the time. I really appreciate it.<em>**


End file.
